For any number of purposes, a person may decide to use a particular computer application. Considerations for doing so will typically be based on any of several motivation factors such as the person's desire for entertainment, competition, information and/or active participation. When they are all together in a same computer application, these factors can be particularly motivating for the person. For many, the incentive for using a particular computer application is particularly attractive where, such as here, the focus of the application is on music.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming computer application where mobile device users select their own favorite track in a music genre, and then place it in competition with the favorites of other game participants. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer application which controls a voting procedure by game participants as they competitively evaluate each other's music selection. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for collaboratively implementing a mobile music gaming computer application which is easy to use, is simple to manufacture and is comparatively cost effective.